l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Tadaka (TCG)
Isawa Tadaka was a shugenja of the Phoenix Clan and the Master of Earth. Family Tadaka was son to Isawa Ujina, Master of the Void, Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III and half-brother Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute to Isawa Kaede, an Ishiken as their father. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Scion of Earth Tadaka became the Scion of Earth, the favored student of Isawa Rujo, the Master of Earth. Rujo took advantage of Tadaka's own research and insights, which began to appear in his sensei's latest texts. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Shiba Tsukune, daughter of one of his father's friends, was appointed as his personal yōjimbō, and eventually they fell in love of each other. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Tadaka's Agenda Tadaka was driven by the urge of knowing more about the taint, and how to confront it. He managed to get scrolls of the dreaded Isawa Akuma, detailing the research made in his youth related to purification of the elements. Tadaka learned that kami were easily entreated by a shugenja offering his own essence, at the cost of part of himself. In 1123 during the funeral of the late Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu, his yōjimbō Shiba Tsukune was selected by Ofushikai as the next Champion. Kaito Family ]] Tadaka marched to Cliffside Shrine, home of the Kaito family, where he must investigate the mysterious death of Isawa Iwahaki, a prominent priestess. He was followed by Tsukune, despite she had been appointed as the new Phoenix Clan Champion. All around them, the shrine showed signs of decay and desecration, and the wards that had bound an evil demon for centuries were fraying. The Sword and the Spirits (Novella flyer) They solved the mystery, at the cost of minor wounds for Tadaka but severe ones for Tsukune. Elemental Master Tadaka had expected to get permission from his sensei for moving to the Crab lands, in order to complete his research, a place he had visited before with his father. Rujo publicy had rejected his request and a duel was held to resolve the matter of honor between Tadaka and his sensei. Tadaka was the victor, thus he became the new Master of Earth. During the duel Tadaka suffered grievous wounds in his face, scarred flesh twisted around the gaping hole where his cheek had been, exposing his teeth and the bone of his jaw, a wound which would never heal. He began to wear a small silk cloth wrapped around the lower half of his face, concealing his scars. Sesai Yasuhide was appointed as his new yōjimbō. Kaito family's New Duty After Tsukune recovered from her wounds, she announced to the council that the Kaito had a new duty, to investigate shrines, maintain the elemental order, and report to the Isawa about their findings in the matter of the elemental imbalance. Journey in the Kuni lands Tadaka move to a rural village in Kuni lands. In the meantime the surprising disappearance of Isawa Ujina had left the Council of Five with only three Masters, and the Phoenix sent a samurai to seek out Tadaka, to recall him and regroup the leadership of their Clan. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter) Asako Tsuki was the chosen. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Kuni's Aid Tadaka arranged the aid of the Kuni Daimyō Kuni Yori in his journey to Hiruma lands, in return for his assistance during his time at Sagisōmine Shrine. There the shrine keeper, Azusa, was sick due to influence of a gaki. Tadaka had waited patiently until the pesasant hermit passed away, in order to kill the hungry spirit, which could only be truly killed while it fed. The Master of Earth had baited Azusa, her pain and confusion in her final moments all but ensuring that she wouldd awaken in Gaki-dō, the Realm of Hungry Ghosts, a damned soul. Yori had taken the gaki's barbed tongue, a precious material to make protective talismans for several Crab warriors. Trust Me, by Robert Denton III External Links * Isawa Tadaka (Disciples of the Void) * Isawa Tadaka (Bonds of Blood) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders (TCG)